


Magic

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just one night, Liam just wants to have fun, M/M, Pining, Theo is in love with Liam, Unless Theo can change his mind..., magic mike au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo is a stripper at The Beacon, the hottest gay strip club in Las Vegas. Five months into the gig he meets Liam and falls in love with him. The only problem is that Liam isn't interested in being tied down. He gives Theo one night to change his mind.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my 50th fic for Teen Wolf. I hope you all enjoy the sizzler of a story I prepared for it.

Theo glanced at Liam, who was ruffling a hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror, styling it with just a touch of wax so that it stayed out of his face. It was starting to get quite long, and Theo had fantasised about grabbing him by his hair more times than he would care to admit. 

It was Liam’s turn to dance and he slipped out of the dressing room, looking through him as he walked, mind already on his routine. The music started, and Theo watched from backstage, eyes tracing Liam’s body as he moved to the music, dominating the stage, so alive and sexual, making Theo’s fingers ache. 

But, he’d confessed his feelings for Liam ages ago, and the boy had stared at him, stammering, stating that he had a girlfriend back home.

Typical Theo, that the one guy he’d developed a crush on wasn’t even gay. To be fair though, they were strippers in a gay club. It wasn’t much of a stretch to assume that Liam was gay as well, especially with the way he moved, the way he winked and flirted with the crowd as he danced on stage, the suggestive thrust of his hips as he slid to the front of the stage, allowing multitudes of men to slip money into his thong.

Theo turned away as Liam did just that, sighing. Brett shot him a sympathetic glance as he walked away. The taller man was dancing next, and Theo gave him a reassuring smile as he passed him. Brett nodded, a wry smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

It wasn’t like he wanted to have feelings for Liam. They had just crept up on him.

Theo had been dancing at The Beacon for five months when Liam joined. At first, he hadn’t really liked him. Liam was always angry, aggressive, with a chip on his shoulder. Theo had taken great pleasure in knocking him down a few pegs, and slowly a rapport had built, a tension that had regulars at The Beacon requesting them to dance together more and more often. No one could deny the sexual energy that sizzled between them when they were on stage together.

And Theo had mistaken that for feelings.

He still felt a tendril of embarrassment when he remembered that night, more than a month ago now. They’d danced and danced, but after the club closed they were still full of energy, so they moved further down the strip into a club that stayed open all hours, dancing in the middle of a huge crowd, completely lost to the music. 

Drunk on dancing, on Liam pressed close to him, Theo had leaned in, pressing his lips to the skin of Liam’s shoulder, tasting the salt on his skin. And Liam had smiled, so Theo had moved in to kiss him, and Liam had backpedalled before the kiss could land, eyes wide, filled with pity.

He’d grabbed Theo’s hand, leading him outside, apologising profusely, explaining that he was already with someone. His childhood sweetheart, Hayden, who Theo had later learned was actually a girl.

Being in a relationship was one thing, straight was another. Liam was out of his league in a multitude of ways.

So now he watched from a distance, sad and pathetic, heart crushed but still completely unable to look away.

Theo was on after Brett, so he returned to the dressing room, touching up his costume and adjusting the baseball cap on his head, eyes critical as they examined his body. Intellectually, he knew he was hot. He spent hours and hours in the gym, building muscle, and even more hours rehearsing his dances, fine-tuning them. He could move, and he was good at charming people, at holding them in the palm of his hand. 

When he was on stage, he revelled in the eyes on him, the touches that lingered as they tucked money into his thong, the adoration of a screaming crowd. But the people changed every night, starting to become a faceless mob in his mind, and night after night, Theo went home alone. It was a lonely existence. If he didn’t need the money so badly, he would have given up this job ages ago.

“You’re up in one minute, Raeken,” his boss, Derek, called from the doorway. Theo met his gaze in the mirror and nodded, shaking off his melancholy. He couldn’t take that shit onto the stage.

Brett passed him, wiping sweat from his face, dressed only in a sparkly pink thong which was stuffed with money. In his arms, he held the rest of his clothes.

The light dimmed, and Theo took a calming breath as he moved into position in the middle of the stage, his stance wide and powerful, head down, his hoodie drawn up. As the music started, he slowly slunk forwards, unzipping the hoodie, and slipping it off, letting it fall to the ground. The crowd was already roaring as Theo gyrated, hands up and holding onto his red baseball cap, moving side to side, his white singlet clinging to his muscled chest, several sizes too small, and his grey sweatpants leaving nothing to the imagination.

This dance was actually quite aerial, quite dynamic, and Theo stripped off his shirt, flipping and then grinding against the floor of the stage, every movement sensual and suggestive, making the crowd pants for him, imagining what it would be like to ride his pony. He turned his back to the crowd, and then flipped onto the ground, moving amongst the crowd, letting their hands slide up and down his body, stuffing money into his pants, winking and smiling, dancing up against anyone that slipped him more than a fiver.

He finished the song back on stage, bringing the crowd to a screaming frenzy. Sweat dripped from his skin, making it gleam under the lights, and Theo looked into the crowd, a sultry smile on his lips. One last turn around the front of the stage, crawling, ass grinding, brought more people forward, more hands, more money.

The music finished and Theo jumped to his feet and bowed, grabbing his shirt and hoodie and making his way off stage. Nolan was standing in the wings, cowboy hat held in his hands. Theo gave him a friendly smile as he walked past. The kid was new, but something about his boyish looks sent the older patrons especially absolutely wild.

Theo pulled out all of the money out of his pants and placed it down in a neat pile on his dressing table, an elastic wrapped around it to keep it secure. They still had one group dance left before the club closed, so he’d count it later.

He changed into his next costume that had been left draped over his chair. Looked like Derek wanted the army dance tonight, and Theo ran over his moves in his mind as he pulled on the cargo pants and yet another incredibly tight white singlet. This one was even thinner, designed to be ripped in two.

“You boys ready?” Mason asked, walking in with Corey, the two of them hand in hand. As always when he saw them, Theo bit down a wave of jealousy. The two of them were disgustingly in love.

“Nearly,” Liam smiled, pulling on his heavy boots. Theo just nodded.

Nolan rushed in, cheeks flushed and rushing around as he changed. Brett helped him gather up the money falling from his thong, stacking up for him as Nolan tugged on his cargo pants. Theo could hear Derek on stage, talking them up. 

“Let’s go,” Liam said, standing up.

Nolan cursed, hopping on one foot as he pulled on his boots, following them into the backstage area. Theo bent down to tie up his shoelace while Brett did the other, Nolan too preoccupied with pulling on his singlet.

They only just managed to get into position when the curtain fell, revealing the six of them standing, heads down, arms crossed in front of them.

As always when the music began, Theo became lost in it, too focused on his moves and keeping a flirty smile on his face to think.

The six of them turned as one, ripping off their pants, silver thongs glittering under the lights before the american flag dropped, hiding them from view. This was their cue to peel off into the crowd as the club music started up, flirting and charming the last few dollars out of their customers.

Half an hour later, Theo made it back to the dressing room, feeling warm despite the fact that he was dressed in only a thong. He’d had a multitude of strangers pinching his ass and caressing his chest, working him into a frenzy and he moved to sit down at his dressing table, fishing out the money they’d given him, feeling desperately horny.

Mason and Corey were next to arrive, disappearing almost immediately into one of the rarely used changing room, attached at the lips. 

After that was Nolan, who sat down with a weary sigh and started stacking up his money.

Theo ignored him, counting up his own bills, putting some aside. The house always got a cut. Still, he’d made enough that he was happy. Not a bad night, but not that great either. 

Liam and Brett were the last to arrive, talking excitedly.

“We should definitely go,” Brett agreed.

“Go where?” Theo asked, turning his chair to look at them. Nolan did as well, also interested.

“We got invited to another club,” Liam explained.

“And the guys were very attractive,” Brett said. “Great tippers, too.”

Nolan scowled, turning back to his money.

“You guys coming?” Liam asked.

“Sure,” Theo said immediately. Anywhere Liam was going, Theo was too. That might be pathetic, but who cared?

“No thanks,” Nolan said, “I’m beat, but you guys have fun.”

“Next time,” Brett said, squeezing his shoulder as he walked past. “What about you two?” Brett asked, banging on the door to the change room.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Corey chanted.

Brett burst out laughing, and the rest of them joined in. 

***

Liam grinned as he walked into the club. This was why he’d left home, come out all this way the city of sin. The music was loud, so loud he could feel the bass vibrate through his bones, scrambling his brain, making him feel drunk already. There was no need to think, just move.

The guys that had been flirting with him and Brett back at The Beacon opened up their wallets. They lined up rows of shots along the bar, and Liam slammed each of them back, enjoying the burn as they slid down his throat, warming up his insides. Beside him, the others were doing the same. He could feel eyes on the side of his face and turned, finding Theo watching him.

God, Theo. Liam didn’t know what to do about that one. Awhile back, he’d let Theo down easy. It wasn’t because he was unattractive, far from it, but he was so intense, and Liam hadn’t left home for more intense. He wanted carefree, he wanted no strings attached, he wanted fun. Intense he had more than enough of back home. A woman he didn’t love sitting around waiting for him to “figure himself out” and come back home to her. It was depressing. It hadn’t mattered to her that Liam wasn’t interested, that as far as he was concerned he was never going back there, she still called him once a week on Sundays to see how he was going and when he was coming home. Never, never, never.

Depressed by the turn of his thoughts, Liam tilted his head back for another shot, swallowing slowly, Theo’s eyes still burning into him. 

He moved over to the dance floor, soon swallowed up by a pulsing mob of bodies, all swaying and grinding. Liam became one with them, sweat dripping down his spine as he let himself go, moving sinuously to the beat of the music. 

Liam wandered back to the bar and had a few more shots, rapidly approaching tipsy. Any more and he’d start getting sloppy, so he waved away the offer for another one with a politely disinterested smile and moved back to the dancefloor.

He danced with men, he danced with women, anyone and everyone that approached him was fair game, but none of them really caught his attention. It was the eyes trained on him from the bar that kept calling him back. No matter where he was, he was aware of them drifting up and down his body, hungry and knowing. It sent a delicious shiver up his spine. Maybe just this once, just a taste.

Liam approached Theo slowly. He was dressed in black jeans that clung to him like a second skin with a simple white t-shirt that did nothing to hide those glorious muscular arms of his. Every now and again Liam let himself fantasise about Theo holding him down with those arms. They were exquisite.

“Hey,” Theo said, looking surprised.

“Stop standing here and come dance with me,” Liam demanded, reaching down to grab Theo’s hand.

“Wait, what?” Theo sputtered as Liam started tugging him towards the dancefloor.

Liam turned, looking at Theo over his shoulder, eyes wide and innocent. “Don’t you want to?”

Theo stared back at him and then eventually relented, though he still looked wary. Liam just smiled at him, leading him to the middle of the dancefloor and pulling him close, one of those lovely thighs of his in between Liam’s legs. Theo put his hands on Liam’s hips, eyes flashing as he moved closer, the two of them moving to the beat.

He shouldn’t be surprised by how well Theo could dance. He’d watched him dance a million times, both solo and in groups. Theo knew how to move, but somehow it felt different like this with the strobe lights flashing overhead and Theo’s hands burning into his skin. It felt new, exciting.

Liam leaned in closer. “You’re a great dancer,” he said into Theo’s ear. He felt the other man shiver and he smiled as he moved away, eyes glinting with amusement. It was so easy to rile him up and tease him. He already knew that Theo wanted him. 

It should make it boring. Normally, Liam preferred the thrill of the chase, but this was a different sort of power. He could have Theo if he wanted him, and denying and teasing him in equal measure was fun.

Theo’s fingers clenched as he started guiding Liam’s movements, the hard muscle of his thigh rubbing right over Liam’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Fuck,” Liam cursed, eyes fluttering. It felt so fucking good.

Theo chuckled, and Liam felt it in his fingers, a delicious little tingle of lust that made him want to touch. He slid his hands up Theo’s arms, humming in pleasure, his eyes lidded as he watched their path. They meandered across his broad shoulders, gripping the back of his neck, tugging lightly at the hair and Liam leaned in, staring at Theo’s lips.

He saw Theo gasp and hold his breath and at the last minute Liam turned in Theo’s hold, slotting his back against Theo’s chest, hands still buried in his hair.

Liam bit back a smile at Theo’s frustrated sigh, arching his neck as Theo nuzzled into it, lips over his pulse. His large, warm hands moved around until they were on his stomach, holding Liam against him as he ground his ass against Theo’s erection.

“You’re such a tease,” Theo panted into his neck, biting down and Liam moaned his agreement. God, Theo’s cock was huge. If he just mellowed out a little, Liam would gladly let Theo fuck his brains out.

“You love it,” Liam said, turning his head towards him, giving him a smug smile. Theo huffed, eyes darkening into a delicious cocktail of anger and lust.

Theo stepped away and Liam let his hands drop to his sides, turning to look at him quizzically. “Had enough?” He asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Hardly,” Theo said, grabbing his hand and leading Liam deeper into the club, past the toilets to where a light had broken, leaving a shadowed alcove. Theo pushed him against the wall and Liam swallowed down his arousal at how easily the other man pushed him around.

“What do you want?” Theo asked, his voice a low growl, hands on either side of Liam’s head, body hovering just a few scant centimetres away from his. Liam could feel his warmth, and found himself longing for it. Still, he tilted his head, considering the question. Did he really want Theo? Did he want to risk potentially upsetting his friend for what would probably be a single night of fun?

Liam frowned, biting his lip nervously. But then, what if he was turning down potentially the best sex of his life? Theo was hot like burning, and Liam wasn’t too shy to admit he’d wondered what the other man was like in bed. So what if it got a little messy? Life was messy, right?

“I want a taste,” he said eventually, his chin lifted in a challenge. “Maybe I’ll like it, maybe I won’t, but I’m curious. Do you think you can handle that?” He asked.

He left the decision up to Theo. He knew what he could handle far better than Liam did. 

In the dark, it was hard to see Theo’s face and decipher his thoughts. Liam waited with bated breath, surprised with how much he wanted Theo now that he was right in front of him, within reach.

Minutes passed and Liam got antsy.

***

Theo wavered with indecision. He had Liam right where he wanted him,  _ finally _ , but he’d never felt more out of reach. Could he really handle it if he had one night with Liam? One night only? The thought of touching Liam, tasting him, kissing him, god, being inside him, and then having him walk away was devastating.

But he was too weak to say no. Too weak to walk away, never knowing.

Liam started to walk past him but Theo turned, grabbing his arm. Liam glared at him.

“Well?” He asked impatiently.

That was Liam in a nutshell. Impatient, a forest fire burning all in its path. Theo couldn’t stand against the wave of heat, buckling under the pressure.

“Yes,” he whispered, and leaned in, capturing Liam’s lips with his before he could change his mind. Liam immediately opened his mouth under his, and Theo growled as he took advantage of it, licking into his mouth, tasting traces of the burning sweetness of tequila from the shots Liam had consumed earlier.

Liam moaned and Theo felt drunk on it, hands tightening in the front of his shirt as he grabbed Liam and whirled him around, shoving him against the wall. His hands moved down, grabbing Liam’s ass as he picked him up, slotting neatly between his legs and grinding against him, wild and wanton, warmth flooding through him with every mewl of pleasure that fell from Liam’s lips. 

He’d known it would be like this, all consuming and passionate. Liam was molten lava beneath his hands and lips, his hands tracing burning paths across his skin as they dipped under his shirt and moved up his back, pulling him impossibly closer.

In the dark shadowed corner of a seedy Las Vegas club, Theo sipped paradise from Liam’s lips, and knew in his heart that it would never, _ never _ be enough.

He pulled away slightly, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder, panting for breath. His heart ached. Kissing Liam was exquisite. Not knowing if he would ever be able to do it again was torture.

“Come home with me,” Theo whispered, turning his head to brush his lips over Liam’s racing pulse, trying to hide his desperation. It was agony, knowing that for Liam this likely didn’t mean anything, but Theo was too far gone on him to ever deny himself this.

“Fuck yes,” Liam agreed eagerly, writhing against him, his cock brushing against Theo’s and making him shudder. The need was growing. Theo had to get Liam into his bed,  _ now. _

He set Liam down, giving him one last sizzling kiss, cupping his face in his hands as he gave it all he had. He didn’t want to give Liam a reason to change his mind.

When he pulled away, Liam looked dazed.

“Okay, now we can go,” Theo smirked.

Theo thanked every deity under the sun that he’d turned down every last shot that had been offered to him. It meant he could lead Liam to the staff car park and get him into his truck instead of waiting around for a taxi. The whole way there he held Liam’s hand in his, tugging him close every few minutes to kiss him, Liam just as hungry as him, his hands just as desperate as they wandered paths over his body.

“Better get you home before we get arrested for public indecency,” Theo sniggered as Liam tried to stick a hand down the front of his jeans.

“Hurry up then,” Liam groaned as Theo swatted his hand away. Theo just laughed, starting to run down the street, pulling Liam after him.

Liam looked surprised, but was soon running alongside him, shooting him a large grin. Soon they reached the car park, and Theo used his key card to let them in, leading Liam straight to his truck and shoving him against it.

“Can’t wait to get my hands on you,” Liam growled, attacking his neck with relish, sucking a bruise into his skin.

“Fuck, Liam,” Theo whined, rutting against him, trying to remind himself that there were cameras everywhere.

“That’s the idea,” Liam agreed breathlessly.

It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, stepping back, and Theo realised that it would be a million times worse later when Liam left. He turned, scowling as he pushed down the thought, walking around to the other side of the truck and unlocking it.

Liam mercifully kept his hands to himself as he drove them home. Still, the tension between them was growing, and Theo struggled to focus on the road in front of him. Thankfully, once they got off the main strip and away from the literal army of taxis, there was virtually no traffic on the roads.

Theo pulled his truck into his driveway and cut the engine, turning in unison with Liam who lunged forward at the same time as him, hands tangling into his hair as he pulled him closer for a hot, heavy kiss. 

He pulled Liam’s shirt off, desperate to get his hands on Liam’s body, moaning as he scratched his fingers through the hair on Liam’s chest.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he rumbled, thumbs brushing over Liam’s nipples and making him jump, a whine slipping from his mouth. Theo’s gaze turned dark as he looked up into Liam’s face, doing it again. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Liam hissed, head falling back as Theo circled his nipples again and again, the little buds hard enough to cut glass, his hips jerking every time Theo brushed over them.

Theo leaned down, taking one in his mouth and Liam cried out, almost sobbing with pleasure. He reached down with one hand, feeling how hard Liam was, a wet patch starting to form on his pants as Theo laved his tongue over his nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

“Please please please please,” he begged, hands tugging at Theo’s hair, but whether it was to pull him closer or push him away, Theo couldn’t tell.

He pulled away, but only far enough to move over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. The noises falling from Liam’s mouth were delicious, and Theo wanted to eat him up, the rest of the world falling away as Theo paid tribute to the beautiful man writhing under his mouth.

By the time he managed to drag his mouth away, Liam was almost wild with need, his eyes wide, pupils dilated, mouth gaping open and bright red from how hard he’d been biting on his bottom lip to try and contain his moans.

“Bed, now,” he whispered against Theo’s lips as he moved up to kiss him. “Please.”

“You beg so nicely,” Theo sighed, rubbing across his bottom lip with his thumb, eyes lidded as he tracked the movement.

Liam slipped away, panting slightly as he got out of the car and Theo watched him walk towards the door, taking a moment to compose himself. The other boy leaned against his front door, smiling as Theo got out the car and stalked towards him. Liam held a hand up to stop him from kissing him.

“If you kiss me against every surface between here and your bedroom, it’s gonna take hours for us to get anywhere,” he pointed out.

Theo grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

Liam used his other hand to rub against the front of Theo’s pants, making his breath hitch. “You sure about that?” Liam crooned.

“Fuck,” Theo breathed, pulling his keys out of his pocket and opening the door, steading Liam so that he didn’t fall. He picked Liam up and kicked the door shut behind them as Liam wrapped his legs around him, lips on Theo’s neck. 

Theo carried Liam deeper inside his house, maneuvering his bedroom door open and gently laying Liam down on top of his bed.

And then he stood up, admiring the contrast of Liam’s creamy skin against his black sheets. He looked like he belonged there and Theo would do everything in his power to get Liam to agree.

Liam sat up on his elbows and watched with a hungry stare as Theo peeled off his shirt, dropping it at his feet.

“Have I told you before how hot you are?” Liam asked, eyes dropping to watch Theo’s fingers deftly undo the front of his jeans and pull down the zipper.

“Nope,” Theo said, feeling his heart starting to beat faster. Liam was attracted to him, that much was clear. He smiled, hoping it didn’t look as vulnerable as it felt. “You can tell me now, though.”

Liam laughed, throwing his head back. When he looked up again, his eyes were sparkling with amusement. “You know exactly how hot you are, you cocky bastard. I’ve watched you dance.”

“You’ve watched me huh?” Theo asked, biting back a smile. “Like what you see, Liam?”

“Very much,” Liam said hoarsely as Theo started to sway his hips in a tight little figure eight. “You were great tonight.”

Theo hummed, eyes dark with lust. “Were you watching me from backstage and thinking about riding me right there in front of everyone?” He asked.

“Fuck yes,” Liam admitted. “I have a soft spot for grey sweatpants.” 

Theo smirked. “Sweatpants? Really?”

“They leave nothing to the imagination,” Liam shrugged, a smile dancing on his lips. He started sitting up but Theo stepped in between his legs, a hand on the centre of his chest keeping him down. Leaning over Liam, he kept just out of reach as Liam tried to surge up and kiss him, his hand holding him down.

Theo smirked, and Liam pouted.

“Not fair. You’re stronger than me,” he whined.

“Oh,” Theo said, pretending innocence. “Was there something you wanted?”

“Kiss me, you asshole,” Liam growled.

Theo laughed again but stayed out of reach. “Ask nicely,” he suggested, winking at Liam.

Liam huffed out his frustration, fighting against Theo’s hold again. “It is unfair how fucking hot it is that you can hold me down like that so effortlessly, you know that right?”

“Yep,” Theo grinned. Liam sighed, falling back against the bed.

“Kiss me? Please?” He whispered.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Theo said in a low voice, leaning down further to press a soft kiss to Liam’s lips. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo, returning every kiss, seeking more every time Theo tried to pull away. Soon he forget about moving away entirely, too caught up in the feel of Liam’s mouth against his own, their tongues stroking as their hands gently explored.

“Fuck me,” Liam sighed into his mouth. “I want you.”

Theo kissed down his chest, slowly, lovingly, nipping at his stomach until he was kneeling between his legs at the end of the bed, hands warm on Liam’s thighs. He admired him even as his fingers made swift work of Liam’s pants, unbuttoning them and peeling them off.

He could feel Liam burying his hands in his hair, trying to guide him where he wanted him, but Theo smirked, resisting, enjoying the sharp pain of Liam pulling at his hair. He slid his hands under Liam’s ass, pulling him a bit closer and nuzzling over his cock, rubbing one cheek against it and then the other.

His mouth watered, wanting to taste. Theo slid his fingers along the waistband of Liam’s briefs, teasing along the edge of them.

“And you called me a tease,” Liam said, eyes narrowed as he watched Theo.

“You are,” Theo said to him, licking Liam through the fabric, tasting his precum. He sucked on the head and Liam cursed, tugging at his hair again, almost painful now.

“Theo,” Liam warned, breath hitching as Theo dragged his teeth gently over his tip.

“I can’t help it,” Theo said, pulling back slightly so that he could look up at Liam. “You’re so fucking responsive.”

He relented though, pulling down Liam’s underwear and discarding them. He stood up, eyes trailing over Liam’s cock, lust aching through him at the pretty blushing pink of his tip peeking out from his foreskin, shiny with precum. It looked delicious.

Theo kicked off his pants and underwear impatiently and then leaned down to pick Liam up, kissing him hard and fast as he turned, lying down on his beck and guiding Liam up until he was straddling his chest.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Theo said, fingers digging into Liam’s hips, staring up at him. Liam nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward and rubbing his cock across Theo’s mouth.

He wriggled around until he was comfortable and then licked over the tip, eyes fluttering closed at the tase.

“No, open them,” Liam demanded, one hand under his jaw to tilt his face up.

Theo opened them and Liam pressed his head into Theo’s mouth. He sucked on it, and Liam groaned. He didn’t move any closer, so Theo grabbed his ass, forcing him deeper into his mouth, guiding him until Liam had a rhythm going, undulating his hips as he fucked slowly into Theo’s mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Liam hissed as his cock slipped down Theo’s throat. 

Theo massaged his cheeks, moaning around Liam’s cock, wild with lust. God, fuck, if Liam walked away from this, he was fucking insane. This was the hottest thing that anyone had ever done to him, and from the moans falling from Liam’s lips, he seemed to think the same. 

“Can I go harder?” Liam asked, his chest and neck flushed, his thighs trembling. Theo groaned, urging him on with his hands, sucking in air through his nose.

Liam grunted as he fucked Theo’s mouth harder, the obscene slurping noises only egging him on, and he was soon crying out.

Theo’s jaw ached fiercely, and he felt lightheaded from a lack of air, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. He could feel every pulse of Liam’s orgasm shuddering through his cock. Nothing else mattered.

With a whimper, Liam pulled out of Theo’s mouth and braced his arms on the headrest, gasping for air. Theo turned his head to the side, coughing a little, the dizzy feeling passing as he took a deep breath.

By the time he turned back, Liam was rolling off him and sliding down the bed until he was lying down alongside him.

“Holy shit,” he said, staring up at the ceiling.

“Good?” Theo asked, rolling onto his side.

Liam turned his head, looking at him incredulously. “That was the best orgasm of my fucking life. It was a damn fucking sight better than good.”

Theo chuckled, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

Liam scoffed, but he was smiling as he turned to his side as well, kissing Theo.

They lay there for awhile kissing and Theo’s hand moved up and down Liam’s back, before moving down further to grab a leg and hook it up over his hip. Liam hummed in satisfaction as Theo squeezed his ass, massaging it with his fingers.

“Please tell me you’re gonna fuck me now,” Liam murmured against his lips.

“Is that what you want?” Theo asked in a low voice, kissing down his jaw and sucking against his pulse.

***

Liam sighed, clutching Theo’s ridiculous shoulders as he gave him a hickey. He could feel his cock stirring back to life already and he rubbed against Theo, fingers tightening as their cocks brushed. Theo was rock hard and leaking, and Liam was almost desperate to feel it inside him.

Theo was so different from what Liam had expected. Well, he was still intense, but all it really meant was that he was completely focussed on Liam’s pleasure, on making him feel good, and the diva inside Liam was revelling in every kiss, every soft touch, and god, the way Theo could just pick up and manhandle him was far more attractive than it had any right to be. If the sex was anything like that blow-job had been, Liam wasn;t sure if he was going to survive it.

But fuck, what a way to go.

“Oh god, it’s definitely what I want,” he said, turning his head and giving Theo easier access to his neck, and he took advantage of it, nibbling on his neck and sucking bruise after bruise into his skin until Liam was writhing against him and begging. 

He never begged, but something in Theo brought it out of him, made him wanton and desperate.

“Please, please, Theo,” he groaned. “I want you now.”

Theo rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Liam couldn’t move at all, especially when Theo pinned his hands on either side of his head. The look that Theo gave him was dark and full of promise.

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you,” Theo said, nipping at his chin.

“I’ll be good,” Liam breathed, eyes widening slightly. He didn’t want to risk it. He was aching, needed to be filled with Theo’s cock, needed it inside him.

Theo smiled, eyes glittering as he leaned down and claimed Liam’s mouth possessively. Kiss after kiss he dominated Liam, tasting him, teasing him, biting on his lip and sucking, his tongue pushing inside his mouth and sliding against his. Liam was being consumed and he relished every second of it.

By the time Theo pulled away, he was dazed, and lay still with his hands above his head as Theo leaned over to his bedside table and rummaged through it, sitting back up again with a tube of lube in his hand. Excitement sizzled through Liam. Fucking finally.

As if he’d read his thoughts, Theo grinned, kneeling between Liam’s legs and spreading them wide. He pushed one leg, looking at Liam expectantly. Liam grabbed it immediately, holding it up, his cheeks burning as Theo’s gaze dropped. He felt vulnerable with Theo looking at him like that, but he forgot it almost immediately as Theo dribbled some of the lube onto his burning hole.

“Fuck,” he jumped. “That’s fucking cold.”

Theo’s eyes flicked up to him and back down again, eyes dark as he brought a finger to Liam’s entrance, circling it through the lube and slowly pressing it inside. Liam lifted his hips, sighing at the feeling of something inside him. It was a start, but he needed more.

Luckily, Theo seemed to be as impatient as him, soon adding a second finger, starting to scissor them apart, coaxing him open. Liam thanked every deity under the sun that he regularly played with toys, so it didn’t take too much to stretch him. He was far too needy for the amount of foreplay that would be required otherwise.

“Another,” he demanded, bucking his hips with every thrust of Theo’s fingers.

Theo complied, adding a third, and Liam threw his head back, moaning. It felt so fucking good, but it wasn’t deep enough. He needed Theo’s cock.

“Ready?” Theo asked, his voice hoarse. Liam looked at him, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. Theo was just as affected as he was, just as wild.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Liam said.

Theo dove for the bedside table again, this time pulling out a condom and sliding it on, slicking it up with a bit more lube and then finally,  _ finally _ , he was lining himself up at Liam’s entrance.

There was no mercy as he plunged inside in one go, but Liam didn’t want any. He cried out, clutching at Theo and pulling him closer, arching up to help him go deeper, moving with every thrust. Liam could feel his mouth gaping open, could hear the wanton moans slipping from his lips but he couldn’t help it. Theo was filling him to the brim, so thick and hot, fucking incredible. The sweet burn of pleasure built in his stomach again, and his toes curled. He was already on the brink of orgasm when Theo pulled him up slightly, changing the angle, slipping impossibly deeper and brushing his prostate.

“Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Liam cursed as he came, fingers digging into Theo’s shoulders with bruising force, but Theo paid no mind, still drilling into him with a single minded intensity, panting as he fucked Liam through his orgasm and beyond.

Liam trembled in his arms, oversensitive, and Theo leaned down to kiss him, tenderly wiping his tears from his cheeks.

“You feel so good, baby,” Theo whispered against his mouth. So fucking perfect for me.”

“Theo,” Liam moaned, “fuck, don’t stop.”

He could feel Theo starting to shake and knew that his orgasm was approaching. He buried his face in Liam’s neck, moaning and Liam stroked his back, whispering into his ear about how good it felt, how fucking perfect Theo was fucking him, urging him to come.

Every word seemed to spur Theo on, fucking him harder and faster, hips stuttering, the bed groaning from the force. Liam could only hold on, moaning into Theo’s ear, his cock stuck between them, still pulsing from his orgasm, every hard thrust against his prostate sending another wave of liquid spurting from his tip.

“Liam,” Theo moaned, “oh fuck, Liam, Liam.”

“That’s it baby,” Liam urged. “Come for me.”

And Theo did, every muscle of his body straining as he ground into him. Liam whimpered as Theo massaged his prostate with his cock, pulsing against it, feeling black edge in on his vision. He collapsed back against the bed, hands falling to his sides, drifting on a cloud of pleasure. Theo was warm against him, and Liam sighed as Theo pressed soft kisses to his chest and neck and jaw.

They both winced as Theo slowly pulled out and Liam rolled onto his side, listening to Theo tie off the condom and dispose of it. He left the bed and returned a minute later with a cup of water, which he handed to Liam. He drank it greedily, putting the empty glass down on the table and lying back down with a happy sigh. But Theo wasn’t done, returning again with a washcloth, which he used to tenderly wipe him clean. Theo kissed his shoulder as he wiped his stomach clean, and Liam gave him a sleepy smile. Theo threw the wash cloth to the side and slipped into bed, pulling the blanket over both of them and spooning Liam, arranging him until they were both comfortable.

Liam hummed happily, snuggling closer and Theo kissed the back of his neck. His arm was wrapped around him, keeping him warm and safe, and Liam drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

***

Theo woke slowly. Light was starting to filter in through the gap in his curtains. Normally he just rolled over and ignored it, but something was different.

He looked down at the mess of hair that filled his vision, smiling softly. He’d expected Liam to be gone when he woke up, so the fact that he was still here was a pleasant surprise and hopefully a positive sign.

“Morning,” Liam said, his voice scratchy with sleep. Theo murmured a reply, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Liam’s neck that made him shiver. Theo smiled, tightening his hold on Liam.

“So, I decided something,” Liam said after a few minutes. Theo jumped, he’d assumed he’d gone back to sleep.

“Yeah?” He asked. His heart started to race, and Liam turned in his arms, looking at him.

“Yeah,” Liam said. He gave him a soft smile that Theo couldn’t help but return despite his nerves. “I like the taste.”

Theo blinked, not sure if he’d heard him right. “The taste of what?” He asked.

“You,” Liam said simply. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had. I’m not about to walk away from that. You’re stuck with me.”

“Oh,” Theo responded, delight filling him. He pulled Liam closer, kissing him deeply. Liam returned it enthusiastically and soon they were rutting against each other, hands gripping and gliding.

“That okay with you?” Liam panted, biting down on his neck.

“More than okay,” Theo said, pulling Liam on top of him. “It was the best sex I’ve ever had as well.”

Liam preened, and Theo laughed at him, pulling him down for another sizzling kiss, tenderly running his hands through Liam’s messy hair.

And they didn’t leave the bed for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comes with a pretty photoset: http://extrasteps.tumblr.com/post/172923416344/magic-a-thiam-au-i-hope-you-all-enjoy-my-50th


End file.
